1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical driving system and a conversion element, and more particularly, to a system for driving an inductive load in a greatly improved and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Act
In the opinion of the inventor, there is no known device which provides the conversion of energy from a direct-current electric source or an alternating-current electric source to a mechanical force based on the principle of this invention. EXAMPLE: A portable energy source, (1) such as a battery, (2) such as alternating-current, (3) such as the combination of battery and alternating-current, may be used with highly improved efficiency to operate a mechanical device, whose output is a linear or rotary force, with an attendant increase in the useful productive period between external applications of energy restoration for the energy source.